the_next_step_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
Emily was the typical 'mean girl' of A-Troupe. She is also shown as very competitive within The Next Step, Emily is a contemporary dancer and co-captain of A-Troupe History After returning from Elite, Emily was ready to share her co-captinicy with Michelle. Together they lead The Next Step team to victory at regional's. Even though she's proven her loyalty to A-Troupe, Emily can still forget that what's best for her is not alway's best for the team Personality Emily was the typical 'mean girl' of A-Troupe. She is also shown as very competitive in the episode, Dance, Dance, where she stopped at nothing to beat Michelle as dance captain. Although, she is very caring towards her sister, Riley, as shown in the episode, Rock And A Hard Place where she cheered Riley on, even though she was terrible at the dance line positioning and showed great worry when she kicked Riley out of the E-girls. Emily is also very good at motivating people, when she gives a pep talk to the team about losing the dance battle in Dancing In The Streets. She also had a strong dislike towards Michelle. But they became friends and co-captains. Get To Know *Emily would like to dance with Fred Astaire. *Emily would want to be strawberry jam rather than jelly. *If Emily doesn't become a dancer, she would become a lawyer. *Emily's best friend is Stephanie. **If she would have a secret crush on anyone in the studio, it would be Eldon. **Emily likes the Spice Girls. **Emily thinks acro is not dance, but gymnastics. *She has developed a secret crush on Hunter. *Emily hates the song Macarena, it gives her bad luck. *Emily and Hunter might start dating in "Hazy Shade of Winter" Relationships Eldon Ex Boyfriend Eldon and Emily started to get closer in the episode Help and finally Emily started having feelings for him later on in the series. Riley Younger Sister Riley and Emily are sisters. Although they made their relationship bumpy in the episode Sabotage, they gave their relationship a fresh new start in We Are Family. From then on they got closer and are always watching out for each other. Stephanie Best Friend Stephanie and Emily are best friends in and out of the studio. Stephanie was the only one in A-Troupe who voted for her to be dance captain. Stephanie and Emily had a very strong bond that seems like will never get broken, but when Emily gets into Elite and leaves Stephanie, Stephanie gets mad. They make up and are friends again, but when Stephanie and Tiffany got cut, she said she might never forgive her. However, they are seen talking in later episodes, so they have made up somewhat. Michelle Co-Captain/Friend When Emily first met Michelle She didn't like her. In Price Tag they became co-captains and decent friends. But in Season 2 to Emily is eager to get Eldon back with the help of Michelle's ex, Hunter. They have up's in down's through out the season. Hunter Boyfriend In Season 2 Hunter arrives and Emily says Wow he's cute (While she was talking to the camera.) In the episodes Never Enough and I Hope I Get It, Hunter and Emily grow very close. In 'I Hope I Get It' Emily and Hunter proceed with the plan to get Eldon and Michelle back. Later in that episode Emily says that Michelle likes taking what's hers, hinting out she may think Hunter is hers only. In Time To Move On Emily tells the camera that it started as a plan with Hunter to get their exes back and that she's no longer thinking about Eldon, she's thinking about Hunter revealing her new feelings for him. In 'You're The One That I Want', Hunter tells Emily that on his date with Michelle, she was all he could think about and then he kisses her. Emily said it was all she ever wanted a kiss to be. It is possible that they will start dating in the next episode. Trivia *Emily invented the E-Girls.. *Emily loves little kids. Especially Margie *Emily usually wears blue, red and black. *She's been dancing at The Next Step since she was two. *poop *heck